The present invention relates generally to the field of temperature-controlled cases. More specifically, the present invention relates to door closing controls, electrical connectivity systems, and other coupling devices for temperature-controlled cases.
It is well known to provide coupling mechanisms or devices for pivotally coupling a door to a temperature-controlled case, such as a refrigerator, freezer, refrigerated merchandiser, refrigerated display case, etc. that may be used in commercial, institutional, and residential applications. However, conventional doors for temperature-controlled cases are often difficult and time-consuming to install, replace, and repair. Also, conventional doors have a tendency to remain open or delay closing, allowing cooled or heated air to leave a temperature-controlled space and potentially creating significant energy inefficiencies.
Further, conventional frames for such cases often include various electrical devices (e.g., a ballast and a power supply associated with one or more lighting devices within the temperature-controlled space, etc.) housed therein or integrally formed therewith. These electrical devices are difficult to access (e.g., for repair or maintenance) and also act as a source of heat, which is particularly undesirable for applications wherein the temperature-controlled case is a chilled or cooled case.
An improved temperature-controlled case is provided.